


A Quiet Evening

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Minerva is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Minerva and Severus discuss the Gryffindor students' career aspirations.





	A Quiet Evening

"Did you know, Severus, that Ronald Weasley has set his sights on Minister for Magic?" Minerva murmured aloud the evening following her fifth years' Career's Advice sessions.

The look on Severus' face was enough to fuel her own amusement for days. She allowed herself a small smile before turning back to her grading, pretending not to have noticed his shock.

"Of course, I thought it was an excellent idea."

She snuck a look out of the corner of her eye. Severus was gritting his teeth, and his grip on his quill was such that he was at danger of snapping it.

"After all, it's not as if he could do a worse job than our very own bumbling Minister Fudge."

Severus snorted. It was one of the few things they emphatically agreed upon. Fudge was a fool. Unfortunately, his position of power meant that he was a dangerous one.

Minerva glanced about the empty Common Room, reassuring herself that Umbridge truly wasn't lurking around a corner, just waiting for Minerva to declare herself a traitor to the Ministry. Luckily, it was well past midnight, and all the other professors had retired to their rooms. Normally, so would have she, but it was the only time that she was able to interact with Severus, awkward and difficult as he liked to be.

"I'm certain that Minister Weasley could do a lot of good for our world," she continued, steering them away from the risker subject of politics. "At least, should he manage to keep Miss Granger by his side."

Severus scoffed. He continued to scribble away at his grading, occasionally dipping his quill into the red ink that he was overly liberal with, at least in Minerva's opinion.

She eyed him, and wondered if she could get away with mentioning Harry Potter that evening. Likely not, judging by deep, purple puce of his cheeks, flushed from her gentle baiting. Instead, she took a sip of tea, and ate a biscuit, a ginger snap.

"Miss Granger, of course, is entirely unsure as to what she wants to be, other than an insufferable know-it-all," Severus eventually snarled into the silence.

"Miss Granger is an incredibly accomplished young woman," Minerva snapped back, affronted on her most promising student's behalf. "You know, Severus, I'd even say that she reminds me of Lily."

As quick as Minerva's sharp tongue had come, it faded when she caught sight of Severus' embarrassment and anger at Minerva having called him out. She didn't want to feud with him, not when there were far bigger fish to fry… or rather toads, as it were. She cleared her throat, and moved the subject on once again.

"Finnegan, of course, has declared himself to be in the business of experimental potions."

"He won't be in the business for long," Severus muttered. "For he'll be dead, should he continue down that avenue."

Minerva bit back a laugh. "Really, Severus," she tutted. "Such a pessimistic outlook."

Severus turned to her, arching a single brow. "I see… and did you encourage Finnegan to follow his dubious dreams?"

"Well…" Minerva admitted, "I did suggest that he may wish to look into other career paths."

Severus smirked, vindicated. Minerva allowed it with an indulgent smile. He was an entirely insufferable, abrasive and arrogant man, but he'd also become her friend, somehow.

"I'm turning in for this evening," Minerva decided, gathering up her papers with a flick of her wand.

Severus turned back to his own marking, and merely lift a hand in farewell. Minerva rolled her eyes at him and strode out of the Staff Room, heading toward her chambers. With a silent  _Nox_ , she extinguished the lights of each corridor she walked through, well aware that Severus would likely be up much later than she, and was perfectly happy to light his own way back to his rooms.

It was a quiet, peaceful walk, and Minerva smiled, content, at least for that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
